


à la démocrite

by xunu



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Unrequited Love, but also feeding a very dry tag, im just self projecting into jihoon, ish, lapslock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 23:51:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14436855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xunu/pseuds/xunu
Summary: loving minghao is easy





	à la démocrite

jihoon couldn’t fathom how seungcheol could describe love as butterflies and roses. to him, love could only be described as a growing pain that never quite goes away no matter how hard he tries. 

see, loving minghao is easy. loving minghao happened gradually. naturally. jihoon can’t pinpoint exactly when his hands started getting sweaty around minghao or when the mole under the taller boy’s eye became his favourite. he suspects it might’ve been between the gentle reminders, the many coffee dates they’ve shared during restless nights and perhaps even how minghao seems to never shut up when the clock strikes twelve. 

he just knew that minghao was his first and last thought every day, without fail. he could see the color of minghao’s lips in the sunrise and minghao’s hair in sunsets. jihoon could see him everywhere.

jihoon never thought about confessing to minghao, he knew the boy had many future plans and keeping jihoon in them would only feel like a burden. jihoon preferred to keep his indubitable affection for minghao a secret, something he could only be part of. 

that’s why when minghao told him he would be continuing his studies overseas, jihoon did not budge. he smiled brightly and wished him good luck. that was that. 

jihoon didn’t want to admit it to himself that the tears flowing out of his eyes weren’t caused by the stinging cold of winter nights and that the pain in his stomach wasn’t caused by the coffee he had drank earlier. 

loving minghao is easy, the boy had never done anything wrong. it happened gradually. naturally. it was only then that jihoon realized how ardently he loved the boy. that night jihoon wept and wept and let his heart break in ways he would have never imagined. 

when minghao left, jihoon sent him a text apologizing for not being there to send him off and wished him good luck once again. 

 

to him, love is a growing pain that never quite goes away. even if the person does.

**Author's Note:**

> hi, this isn’t the fic i promised but i swear i’m working on it <3


End file.
